Hagrid's Scare
by Basketball1000
Summary: Hagrid's fight for life. Will he surpass? Or will Voldemort take away someone else from Harry?
1. Hagrid's Scare

Hello. This is my first fic, so go easy on the remarks ok? Thanks a lot.

And I know it's short, but it gets longer in chapter 2!

Hagrid's Scare

Chapter 1:  
What and How?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"HermioneI just got this owl from Sirius" exclaimed Harry" It said that Hagrid is in St Mungos! It doesn't say why, just that Lupin is coming to get us."

"Oh,Harry! That's just awful!" she said.

Ron entered Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry! I just heard from Ginny!" he screamed"When are we leaving?"

"Whenever we're called to the Great Hall," he proclaimed.

"What could be the matter with Hagrid! Was he doing something for… you know… the place we were at…?" pondered Hermione out loud.

"I don't reckon. Wasn't he supposed to be patrolling the corridors? Lately, the Slytherins have been using magic in the corridors. Katie Bell was sent to the hospital wing after Goyle hit her with a teeth growing curse. She looks like a beaver," said Ron.

"Ron! How could you say that? She's your teammate. Let's go. I don't want to be late for Lupin!" she said.

"Hold your hippogriffs! We're not going to be late," Ron said. " Besides, we need Harry's cloak, it is after nine o'clock! Do we want Umbridge or another teacher to catch us?"

"No, I guess not. Alright fine. Harry go get your cloak," she said.

"Alright, hold on," Harry said.

As he finished this sentence, Harry bounded up the stairs to his dormitory. He went right to his suitcase, and started looking for his fathers old cloak. After a bit of time, he found it and went back down to the Common Room.

"Excellent Harry. Lets go," said Ron.

And so they went.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Side-Along-Apparition.

"HERMIONE, GET A MOVE ON!" hollered Harry. "Bloody hell, why must she take so long? We're Apparating to the inside of St Mungo's. Not down the street in the freezing cold."

"I know, mate, but it's Hermione. She never takes chances. No one does," said Ron.

"I can hear you talking about me. Honestly, when you're going to talk about a girl, not that you should, make sure she isn't standing right behind you when you do it!" she remarked.

"Are we going to stand here and argue over pointless things, or go make sure Hagrid's ok?" questioned Ron.

"Let's go, Lupin is probably already waiting for us. Lets not make him wait forever," said Harry.

The trio set out for the Great Hall, where they found Lupin waiting for them. He didn't ask them how they were, if they had any questions, or if they were worried. He just told them to follow him to Hogsmeade, where they were going to Apparate. Tonks was there as well because Lupin couldn't manage to Apparate all of them with him at once.

"Everyone, gather around me," said Tonks. "When we get to St Mungo's, you're not to wander off. Stick with a member of The Order, and follow them into St Mungo's. They'll take you to Hagrid when everyone is safe and together."

"Tonks, what exactly happened to Hagrid? Is he seriously injured?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, I'm not a healer," she said. "But, he should be ok. He wasn't doing anything dangerous tonight. Not that I know of anyway."

"Tonks, let's go. The longer we wait, the harder it will be to get into St Mungo's. Muggles are always standing around it complaining that it's never open." said Lupin.

Lupin grabbed Harry by the arm, and told him to hold onto his left arm, and Tonks took Hermione and Ron, as Lupin was weak from the full moon only a few days beforehand. The feeling of being sucked into a tube became known to Harry, who did not expect this. Ron was expecting this to happen, as Fred and George had told him what it was like countless times. Hermione of course, had read about this sensation, and knew it was coming. But, no words could describe what it actually felt like.

"Bloody hell that was the weirdest feeling I've ever experienced. Wasn't it Harry," Ron said.

"I guess so. I prefer brooms anyhow. You don't feel like your being sucked into a thin tube," he remarked.

"I could get used to it. It would help me get from one place to another faster, and I cannot afford a broom. And Harry would never trust me with his. I'm not what you call a fair flyer," Hermione said.

Crack. The trio turned around and saw Fred and George. They looked appalled, at the fact they were here.

"What? Ginny told us about Hagrid. And seeing as we can Apparate ourselves, we decided to come with you guys," Fred said.

"Great. Ok are we all here? Yes? Ok let's go. He's in a private ward." They entered St Mungo's, and the checked with the witch at the front desk. She told them what floor he was on, and what ward.

"Ah! Found it. Ok. Ron, Harry, and Hermione first. Then the rest of us will go," said Lupin.

They enter Hagrids ward, and find him reading The Daily Prophet. He is propped up on his bed, and when he sees them come in, he hide's something. Harry looks at him funny, as if he just did something, then decides that Hagrid didn't.

"Hagrid! What happened? Why are you in St Mungo's? Was it for the Or-." questioned Harry. But, as he finished this sentence, Hagrid cut him off.

"SH! Don't say nothing. I'm gunna be fine. Just…don't be finding out what I was up to. It's got nothing to do with any of you. Just…can you go find my Healer? I need to…drink my potions. Make sure I get…better"

As he mumbled this last word, Hagrid closed his eyes, and leaned back on his four-poster that was entirely too small. At the sight of this, Ron looked clueless, Harry was frozen, and Hermione went into a right frenzy. After Harry realized Hagrid had fainted, he rushed out of the room, and yelled for a Healer, and Tonks and Lupin came flying in.

"HARRY? WHAT HAPPENED?" screamed Tonks.

"I don't know! He was talking to us, asking us to go find his Healer, so he could drink his potion and he just…fell back and closed his eyes. None of us knew he was going to faint he just did," Harry answered in reply.

"Out. All of you. Right now! The Healers will be coming in a minute and you cannot be here for when they figure out what's wrong with him. GET OUT NOW," yelled Lupin. "Have Fred and George take you back to Hogwarts. Then tell Dumbledore to come right away. We need to talk," said Lupin.

They left. As they came out, Fred and George started to ask what happen, but the flurry of Healers that Apparated in front of the ward distracted them, and Harry just said "Take us back to Hogwarts. Now."

"But what happ-," said George, before Harry cut him off.

"Don't ask. Take us back to Hogwarts. Now," he demanded.

Fred and George didn't want to mess with Harry. At that moment, he had lost his temper and swore loudly. They did as they were told. The feeling of being sucked into a something came back to them.  
It was going to be a long night.


End file.
